Processing of electronic components has advanced to the stage that the outdating of newly-designed electronic devices and systems is expected in a relatively short time period. Customers of such devices and systems are reluctant to purchase such electronic equipment one year, only to find that the equipment will have to be completely replaced shortly thereafter. Computer-based products, for example, desk-top computer stations, have experienced this dilemma over the last few decades.
The computer industry has responded by providing equipment which is specifically designed to be upgraded with more advanced and more powerful technology. By designing equipment that requires replacement of only a few important components, for example, the CPU (central processing unit) and memory chips, the overall computer-based products does not have to be replaced. Thus, in response to an advancement in the processing speed of a newly-designed CPU, or to advancements in the speed and capacity of a newly-designed memory chip, only these specific newly-designed components need to be replaced.
For a variety of reasons, the processing techniques of electronic components have resulted in these newly-designed components requiring different operating-power levels. Using the same example from above, newly-designed memory chips and CPUs require significantly reduced voltage supply levels. In upgrading a computer-based system currently operating from a 5 Volt power supply, for example, a newly-designed, more advanced CPU might require a 3.3 Volt power supply. Consequently, the industry approach of upgrading only the more advanced components has had to be modified by the step of also replacing or adding a power supply.
One of the more recent attempts to provide this type of upgrade for a CPU requires the computer-based equipment being specially designed to include two part-retaining sockets soldered to a printed circuit board (PCB). When the equipment is originally sold, one of these part-retaining sockets removably retains the CPU in a zero-insertion-force (ZIF) socket, and the other removably retains a module comprised of a voltage regulator circuit mounted on a mini-PCB. The PCB which retains each of the sockets includes embedded electrical connections for connecting power pins of the voltage regulator module and the CPU, and includes numerous PCB-mounted decoupling capacitors for the power signals carried in the electrical connections.
Upgrading the CPU with the more advanced technology involves removing the then-installed CPU and voltage regulator module, inserting the upgraded CPU and upgraded voltage regulator module into the respective sockets, and then manipulating various mechanical latches to secure each of these upgraded parts in place.
In connection with the present invention, it has been discovered that this upgrade/design approach is relatively cumbersome from an installation perspective and disadvantageous from a cost and reliability perspective. In terms of installation, the approach requires manipulation of a zero-insertion-force (ZIF) lever attached to the first socket for retaining the CPU therein. The approach further requires manual rotation of two independent levers, which are on the second socket, for retaining the voltage regulator module.
In terms of cost and reliability, it has been discovered that this type of upgrade/design implementation requires an unjustified amount of PCB space and an excessive number of decoupling capacitors. It has further been discovered in connection with the present invention that this upgrade implementation requires an excessive number of moving parts, thereby resulting in unneeded cost, labor and exposure to the potential of component damage due to static shocks.
Accordingly, there is a need for a socket arrangement which can be used in PCB designs and for component upgrades without experiencing the above-mentioned short-comings.